So Cold
by Emiko Gale
Summary: AU. Hiccup and Jack are princes of the kingdom of Drackiil. When Hiccup, Jack, and their little sister Jamie lose their parents at the hands of a magical cloaked figure, Jack and Jamie leave the kingdom to heal from the devastation. Years later Jack returns to the kingdom in hopes for a bright future and revenge for his parents, but will Hiccup and Jack get what they hope for?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask everyone, I wanted to write Jack and Hiccup as brothers and this is also my first take on a tragedy. Yes I know Hiccup and Jack don't look like they could be brothers but those two are my animated cutie pies and I couldn't resist! And I also added Jack's sister whom I named Jamie, when I watched Rise of the Guardians I thought her name was Jamie.**

**I would like to thank my amazing brother Emiyo Gnobo Gavi for helping me. Seriously, I cannot write a villain to save my life.**

**This was originally going to be a oneshot but I felt trying to fit the entire story into a oneshot would be no good, this will probably be around 5 or 7 chapters.**

**I would also like to warn everyone that I only watched Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon once each so I apologize if either characters seems a bit out of character. And I'm no expert on the dragons of Berk so I had to improvise with Dragon Pokemon. Anyway, on to the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic, this crossover is just a fanwork made by a fan.**

* * *

Hiccup and his younger brother Jack were handed the throne of Drackiil after the murder of their parents caused by a yet unknown assassin. The two young boys had even witnessed the murder before their very eyes.

That fateful night, they awoke to a terrible scream of pain coming from the main hall of the castle. They ran down the spiraling stairs, and saw that a spear of solid ice pierced their father, the great Stoick the vast, through the stomach. "So the great king of Drackiil breathes his last..." whispered harshly the voice of a black hooded figure.

Hiccup and Jack could not believe their very eyes, and they both wept in despair. The cloaked figure looked up at the two boys on the other side of the hall with some pity. "I shall spare thee now, since you are still children. But know that this shall be your end as well, should you try to preserve your crumbling dynasty." Then the figure disappeared in a cloud of icy wind, leaving the two boys to weep over their father.

After the murder had happened, the two brothers and their younger sister Jamie were heartbroken and continued to suffer from the shock. Jack and Jamie wanted to live somewhere else, where they would not have to feel the heavy burdens of the kingdom, for Jack had remembered the warning words of the assassin. But Hiccup insisted on staying, to fulfill the duties he had to his people, despite his young age.

One day, when Jack decided to pay a visit to Drackiil, he entered the gates of the kingdom again, wildly and happily. It seemed nothing would bring him down! Hiccup was half awake when he woke up on that day in his formal attire. When he saw his beloved younger brother run towards him his heart nearly stopped. "Hiccup!" The young fourteen-year old cried as he ran up to his brother and lifted him up twirled him in his arms.

As Hiccup had just eaten breakfast, he tried not to think about his stomach to ruin the moment, "Careful, Jack!"

Jack put down his fifteen-year old brother and saw he looked a bit dizzy, "Whoa, sorry about that brother."

Hiccup shook his head, "No, no it's alright! I'm glad you're home." He paused, letting this all sink in. "Home for good!" He smiled.

Jack's eyes lit up to see his brother happy. "I've made myself stronger while I was away for so long," He pounded his hand into his fist. "As long as we can fight side by side, nothing can tear our kingdom apart! Not even that hooded old witch!"

Hiccup regretted not preparing as much as his brother had. He needed to stay alive just in case such a tragedy would try to happen. For he was all Jack and Jamie had. The only other support for them came from Princess Rapunzel of Corona and Princess Merida of DunBroch.

"Y-Yeah, I did too." Hiccup flexed his arm. "I work out each day." Hiccup gave a half-baked smile.

In truth, Hiccup wasn't interested in fighting. He simply did not wish harm on other people, not even the hooded woman of their past. Because of Hiccup and his bravery, he outlawed dragon-hunting, for the sake of preservation and peace. He had even stationed watchtowers near the dragon cave and dragon bluff to ensure this peace would continue.

But when Jack found out that Hiccup was a "fighter" just like him he had daydreams of the two of them fighting evil-doers. "That's awesome! But let's not focus on the negative right now, I'm finally home and I want to spend time with my brother."

Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand and ran across the hallway, hoping to see how much the castle has changed. "Whoa! Jack, wait!" Hiccup gasped as he saw with his own two eyes how much energy Jack had, it was quite the change.

* * *

After hours of exploring the castle and friendly sword fights which Hiccup kept losing, Jack finally agreed to sit down, relax and do something quiet with Hiccup. But Jack had so much fun he urged that they invite Princess Rapunzel and Merida to visit.

Hiccup lit candles at his desk and tried to do more research on dragons. Meanwhile, Jack sat on Hiccup's bed and drew a picture. Jack was so caught up in his imagination and inspiration that he finished drawing quickly and went to see what his brother was reading. He looked over his brother's shoulder to see colorful sketchy pictures of dragons.

"Hiccup, you're a dragon trainer?" Jack said in a delighted shock.

Hiccup chuckled at his brother. "No, I can't train dragons right now. While you were gone I outlawed dragon-hunting. I've learned that, if we can treat them kindly, we can tame dragons and grow friendships with them. I wish to know so much more about them that, sometimes, I go near the watchtowers to visit the them."

Jack paused for a moment, "Maybe you can show the dragons to me tomorrow, I wanted to see them for myself at the dragon kingdom but Queen Iris closed the gates."

Hiccup thought about it for a moment. "It is a nice experience, but we have to be careful about being out in the open. But we'll meet with the dragon Vikings tomorrow and maybe we should bring weapons."

"I can easily borrow one of those hanging swords from the wall," Jack said as he jumped on the bed.

Hiccup ran after his brother, "Whoa! Hold on tiger!" He stopped when he saw Jack's picture.

"Jack, you drew a girl. Is she your crush?" Hiccup questioned while stroking his chin and staring at the details of the drawing.

"Oh, no! I saw her in my dream. A girl with unstable ice powers who was all alone." Jack said bashfully.

Hiccup's mouth became sour after hearing that, this girl sort of reminded him of the hooded woman.

"Um Jack, do you think this girl might be..."

Jack smiled brightly and shook his head, "No way! This girl was alone, scared, and gentle. Nothing like that evil witch!"

Hiccup was relieved to hear that, then it hit him.

"Oh I see, she's your _dream _girl." Hiccup teased while lightly elbowing his brother.

Jack turned away and blushed a bit. "Hmmm, maybe."

* * *

The next day was calm, not too cloudy yet not too clear. The two brothers walked out from Drackiil and into the wilderness full of green grass and slippery moss. It wasn't the place where two princes would usually reside, but it sure was beautiful. Jack's eyes glowed with happiness and excitement as he walked around in circles taking everything in.

"This just makes you wish we weren't twenty-four-seven royalty, right Jack?" Hiccup asked out of some jest, yet he felt uncomfortable saying it.

Jack jumped on one of the smooth boulders and felt the sword at his side, but then the sound of a bush rustled and Jack was on quick alert. He pulled the sword out and glared.

Hiccup took a deep breath, but he wasn't nervous because he had a feeling it was one of the dragons. What seemed to be threatening was just a dragon with a red head and spiked, teal wings rearing its way out of the bush with a berry in its mouth.

"It's ok, Jack," Hiccup said as he walked closer to the dragon. "It's just a Druddigon, and he was probably just getting some lunch."

"Err...Druddigon?" Jack asked as he walked closer to his brother.

Hiccup smirked, "A dragon that thrives well in warm weather. Its head is also harder than a rock." Hiccup said that in a quick scholarly way.

Hiccup slowly reached over to pet the dragon, it growled slightly but otherwise it was friendly. He turned to face his brother, "Come on Jack. He won't bite."

Jack slowly moved his hand forward as the Druddigon blinked it's yellow eyes, but instead of Jack getting to pet its head the dragon tried to grab Jack's hand with his claw. "Whoa!" Jack stumbled over while laughing.

Hiccup quickly picked his brother up and both of them watched as the Druddigon flew out of the bush.

"He must be really tough in battle, does he have a name yet?" Jack asked as he watched the dragon fly in the air.

"I think Astrid might've named him, or her, already." Hiccup said.

"Astrid?" Jack asked.

"A friend," Hiccup put it simply as he walked further into the woods.

_"Sure,"_ Jack said while chuckling.

* * *

**Feedback please, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is Emiko Gale signing out, g'night everyone!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew! Busy busy busy but I managed to update this fanfic. As my boyfriend would say, huzzah!**

**Disclaimer(s): Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon belong to Dreamworks and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest a girl with blonde hair tied in a rough braid was taking care of dragons by a small lake. It was a nice area clear for trees and sunlight filtered in. She was knee deep in the water as she watched over the dratinis and goomys.

"Careful you adorable little goomys," Astrid said as she grabbed hold of two of the slimey dragons, her arms enveloping in slime.

Suddenly Hiccup and Jack appeared from the trees. Hiccup waved at the girl. "Hey Astrid!"

Astrid turned to see Hiccup with another boy. "Hey! Hiccup!" She called.

Hiccup and Jack walked closer and Jack took in the sight of all the dragons in the area. Jack never got to see anything quite like this when he lived in the quiet safe area with Jamie.

"Is this boy your little brother?" Astrid asked in excitement.

Hiccup smiled, "He is."

Jack smiled as well, "Proud prince of Drackiil." He said as he ran off to a group of dragons.

Astrid smiled. "Sure he's a proud prince but let's see who will be a better king!" Astrid lightly punched Hiccup which caused him to chuckle.

"By the way, where are the other dragon Vikings?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid paused, "Food poisoning, but I can take care of the dragons by myself."

Hiccup nodded, "Alright, they weren't too much trouble right?"

Astrid raised her arms up to reveal they were covered in slime. "Not at all! I live to get goomy slime on me, it's soothing!"

Hiccup on the other hand didn't share in her enthusiasm because he got a lot of dragon saliva on his face and hair and body in the past, he still wasn't used to it.

Meanwhile Jack's curiosity caused him to walk up to a group of dragons in all sorts of shapes and sizes. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves and eating berries, Jack wasn't sure because he didn't understand their language of "speaking their names" like pokemon do. He smiled in delight nonetheless.

The pokemon sat in a circle, they were a Dragonite, a Gible, an Axew, and a Flygon. They continued their small talk until they noticed Jack behind them.

Jack's smile got bigger and brighter when they noticed him, "Heeey fellas!"

The 4 dragons straightened themselves out in a line, staring at Jack in confusion, they didn't recognize him. Jack's smile got smaller when he questioned if he was creeping out the dragon pokemon, he also lowered his stance.

"Xew! Axew!" The Axew said while taking some steps toward Jack, its red eyes brimming with curiosity.

As the little dragon took tiny steps toward Jack, Jack crouched down holding his hands out. The Axew placed his tiny hands on top Jack's human hands.

Jack chuckled for a moment and the little Axew cried in joy as it leaped into Jack's arms. "Whoa! You're really cute!" Jack said.

"Xew! Xeeew!"

The Axew turned to its dragon friends and communicated with them, which allowed them to give their approval to Jack. "I guess I'm part of the family now."

The four dragons cried happily as they gathered around Jack, and now he had the sudden urge to move his feet and go on adventures with his new dragon friends. But all he did was move around a bit to see if this wasn't just a happy fantasy.

"Think of all the new adventures we'll have now that you're brother is here Hiccup." Astrid said as she whipped her braided pony tail.

Hiccup chuckled a bit. "I'm sure my brother would love that, he seemed really excited for life threatening adventure yesterday. Maybe you should take him one day and I could take care of any paper work, a little bonding y'know."

The two teens turned to the sound of cheering pokemon as they saw Jack doing a congo line-like dance with the Dragonite, Axew, Gible, and Flygon he met. Hiccup and Astrid smiled brightly seeing the dragons and Jack having fun.

"Well he does seem like he could be the life of a party," Astrid muttered.

Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes but Astrid placed her arm over Hiccup's shoulder and stroked his cheek.

But when everything seemed tranquil the sound of a castle Rapidash put the fun to a pause. The three teens and the dragons turned to see 3 castle knights with urgent looks on their faces.

"Your highness, part of the underground kingdom tunnels are frozen, some children who went to play in them ended up coming back injured, but no casualties." One of the knights said.

Hiccup was confused and concerned that children were playing in the tunnels of all places, but this needed to be inspected. "I can go through the secret passage way at the castle and get a closer look."

"Secret passage way? How come I don't know about this?" Jack said.

"Our parents neglected to tell us when we were children," Hiccup said.

"I'll go too!" Astrid cut in. "It might be dangerous!"

Hiccup placed his hands on Astrid's shoulders, "Which is why you shouldn't go."

Astrid pushed Hiccup's hands off. "The kingdom needs it's prince, and you know better than all of us that I can hold my own in battle. We should be in this together."

Hiccup sighed. "Alright then."

Jack cut in between the two of them. "Don't forget me!" He smiled. "I'll be an unbreakable shield at your side big bro!"

* * *

The three of them flew high above the forest on the Dragonite from earlier but Jack seemed to be having trouble at the moment.

"It's a bit hard to ride at first!" Jack stuttered as he held on.

"My first reaction!" Astrid said as the wind blew throw her hair.

Hiccup scanned the area even if they were heading straight for the castle. Everything seemed normal, the trees were bright green and nothing was stirring. But then Hiccup's heart stopped when he saw that there were a couple of trees covered in frost.

"Is that...Ice?" Astrid said.

"Alright Bolt, let's land right there to investigate." Hiccup commanded the Dragonite.

The Dragonite cried and flew down landing the three children near the ice covered trees.

The three teenagers noticed that some of the ice was thin and pointy, it looked dangerous to touch.

The sight of it made Jack feel a bit sick as he took a few steps backwards and hugged himself, feeling his skin chill up. Hiccup wasn't feeling so well either.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup and Jack's uneasy faces became sad. Hiccup didn't want to speak of what he thinks might be happening right now.

"Hiccup, remember that secret passage you told us about?" Jack asked.

Hiccup swallowed, "Yes, not many people know of it so whoever's in the sewers won't see us coming."

"Wait!" Astrid cried.

The two boys stared at her.

"Let's at least bring a small dragon army with us," she said.

"Were supposed to keep the dragons safe, not use them for war Astrid." Hiccup frowned.

"Nonsense! They're helpful in a pinch, pokemon are meant to battle Hiccup." Astrid turned around a grabbed a whistle that was tied around her neck.

Jack smiled. "Maybe we could become pokemon trainers someday."

Hiccup said nothing as Astrid blew her whistle loudly, for a minute there was nothing. Until they saw faintly up in the blue sky a few flying dragons carrying some goomys with them. The goomys smiled as their slime was flying away with the wind, it made Hiccup cringe a bit.

* * *

**Feedback appreciated, I could use it! Especially since this isn't my best work...Don't be shy now! **

**I promise next chapter will be a bit more exciting.**


End file.
